


Lightweight

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [64]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drunk Dialing, Drunk Lydia Branwell, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Lydia Branwell is a Lightweight, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “Magnus, the best High Warlock Alicante could have ever asked for,” Lydia yelled, earning cheers from her audience, “convinced his wonderful husband to treat us all to drinks.”Isabelle smiled widely and cuddled closer to her pillow, wishing with everything in her that Lydia was back in her arms. “And just how many drinks did my lovely brother buy for you, beautiful?”
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Kudos: 15





	Lightweight

Isabelle loved Lydia, that much she was sure of. She loved the way she followed the rules, barely willing to break them even in the most acceptable of circumstances; she loved the way that Lydia needed structure and held herself to the highest of standards, even though Isabelle was almost the polar opposite.

So when her phone rang and the Isabelle’s favorite photo of her girlfriend shined brightly on the screen at 2 in the morning, she didn’t really know what to make of it.

“Are you okay, my angel?” Isabelle asked, her voice laced with concern at the out of character call. Lydia’s laughter rang through the speaker and Isabelle let her shoulders relax just a little.

“I am…” Lydia trailed off, seemingly distracted by the cacophony of voices Isabelle could hear in the distance. Isabelle waited a few beats and sighed heavily into the phone.

“You are…” Isabelle prompted, earning another adorable giggle from the shadowhunter. As much as the sound brightened her on a usual day, she couldn’t say she wasn’t annoyed at the timing of her call.

“Did you know how _cool_ your brother was? I almost married this guy!” Lydia shrieked, loud enough that Isabelle had to pull the phone from her ear. She found herself laughing anyway.

“You did. And now you’re dating his _cooler_ sister, right?” Isabelle teased. Lydia gasped and when she spoke, it was like she held the microphone against her lips.

“You are _way_ cooler than Alec-sander, here,” Lydia said in a mock whisper. She knew Alec had heard Lydia’s words by the noise of offense she was all too familiar with.

“And here I thought this Head of the Institute conference was a very serious and dull matter that you all were dreading,” Isabelle said as she laid back in her bed. It felt lonely without Lydia, but hearing her voice, and the joy that filled it, made it just a little more bearable.

“Magnus, the _best_ High Warlock Alicante could have ever asked for,” Lydia yelled, earning cheers from her audience, “convinced his wonderful husband to treat us all to drinks.”

Isabelle smiled widely and cuddled closer to her pillow, wishing with everything in her that Lydia was back in her arms. “And just how many drinks did my lovely brother buy for you, beautiful?” She could practically see Lydia’s growing blush at the compliment and prided herself in her ability to pull the redness her girlfriend always tried to keep hidden.

“By the sound of your voice, _my heart_ , I think you’re implying that it was at least one too many,” Lydia said, the pout evident in her tone. Isabelle shook her head fondly, even though Lydia couldn’t see it. 

“You sound like you’re having a wonderful time, Lydia.” Isabelle heard her girlfriend’s name being shouted among the multitude of voices and sighed softly. “Go, keep having fun,” Isabelle urged, holding her pillow tighter in her grasp. “I can’t wait to hear all about it tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?” Lydia asked hesitantly. Isabelle’s smile grew at just how much love Lydia had for her, the fact echoing in her voice. 

“I am _positive._ Go buy a shot for my big brother, on us, okay?” Alec cheered as Lydia ordered the bartender to follow Isabelle’s wishes and her heart never felt fuller. “I love you, my angel.”

“And I love you, my heart. Three more days,” she said wistfully. Before Isabelle could respond, the dial tone chimed in her ears and she fell asleep with the sound of Lydia’s laughter, her happiness, ringing in her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/).
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
